micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Brad1201
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Micronations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 15:58, December 8, 2009 aan het ministerie van Buitenlandse zaken, Wyvern, kunt u mij meer vertellen over de aard van uw natie en over de plannen met betrekking tot opbouw, grondgebied, politieke contacten en visie? ook vraag ik mij af door welke micronaties u zich heeft laten inspireren bij de stichting van Wyvern. groet HIM Antonio I Qajsir'Qootärlænta--Antonio-1 22:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Antwoord Onze politieke structuur is een constitutionele monarchie waarin de koning veel macht bezit en de senaat alleen invloed heeft en bijna geen macht. Er zijn veel departementen die worden geleid door een minister. Er zijn 3 senatoren, de koning, ik en Ossie. We zijn geïnspireerd door de Engelse Wikipedia pagina over micronaties. De huidige koning stelde voor om onafhankelijkheid te verklaren. Via een fantasy-naamgenerator kwamen we op een lange naam, Wyvernwick. Die naam klonk niet en hebben we verkort tot Wyvern (wat een mythologisch beest is). De economie is opbouwend, we zijn in de bouw en zijn druk in de weer. Onze politieke visie is heel simpel: contacten leggen, zoveel mogelijk de neutraliteit van het land bewaren. Wij willen in vrede onze natie opbouwen en na de opbouw en restauratie van het terrein zijn we misschien van plan om meer te bezetten in de directe omgeving van het huidige Wyvern. Ik hoop u voldoende te hebben geïnformeerd. Hoogachtend, De minister van Buitenlandse Zaken en senator Bradley. Friended nations I would be happy to have the Solvo Federation listed as a friended nation of Wyvren. --Michael Douglas 20:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Ambassador, Solvo Federation Request of friendship to Wyvern, Qootärlænt wants to have friendship with Wyvern. If you want more information on our nation you can see our page or just send a message. greetings HIM Antonio I, Qajsir'Qootärlænta --Antonio-1 20:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Friended Nations I as Wyvern's official minister of foreign affairs accept and would be hounord to have both as Friended nations. Solvo Federation And Qootärlænt Greetings Hello, I am the elected leader and representative of the Socialist Federal Republic of Nemkhavia. With the blessing of my people, I would like our nations to become friends. We are always looking for new friends. The Government of Nemkhavia has voted to recognise Wyvern as sovereign. If you would like to accept this offer of friendship, leave a comment on Nemkhavia's talk page, or email premier.gov@gmail.com Regards, Comrade President Mark Meehan, Socialist Federal Republic of Nemkhavia Diplomatieke relaties, Het Groothertogdom Flandrensis zou graag het Koninkrijk Wyvern erkennen en een bondgenootschap tussen onze twee naties sluiten Flandrensis 08:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) *Tijdens de stemming kwam er protest van sommige senatoren waardoor ik de erkenning even moet uitstellen. Ik zou graag meer informatie hebben over de vuurwerkoorlog tegen Nederland? En ook waarom jullie Frankrijk en Duitsland niet erkennen? Flandrensis 14:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Natuurlijk, De Vuurwerk oorlog is min of meer zo: Er word met allerlij vuurwerk op nederlands grond gebied gegooit en beschoten op muren wij zullen nooit burgers aanvallen, Verder wordt frankrijk niet erkent omdat het ons niet erkent, Duitsland moet een fout zijn hier over moet ik informeren, Heb ik u zo genoeg informatie verstrekt? Diplomatic relations Greetings We would be delighted to open diplomatic relations. However, seeing it is A1 policy to not conduct negotiations in MicroWiki or other "unorthodox" places, is there an email address that we could contact you at? An alternative is to email us at: foreignaffairs@republicofa1.net. A-One 09:07, January 27, 2010 (UTC)